After Party
by Ryuske
Summary: This is my first fanfic on fanfiction. Tell me what you think, Kay


After Party

(A/n) This is the result of watching this show and reading fanfics. This is **NC-17**, so if you have an issue reading things like that, **turn back NOWW! **This is a (Yuki/Sui) pairing. This is basically porn in grammar and also my first gravitation story. Those who have seen the show, knows its yaoi and for those who don't that means boy and boy lovin; therefore you no like you no read. Enjoy!

Feet pattered in the rain as the pink haired singer made his way back to the apartment he shared with his lover. Openly cursing himself for not getting back earlier, Suichi closed the door quietly trying not to make the author aware of his presence. Happy to have heard no movement he made his way through the living room to the bathroom, only to be stopped halfway.

"Damn brat." Suichi glanced around to see golden eyes peering through the darkness at him.

"Ahhhhh…" He screamed till the light turned on revealing Yuki, sitting on the couch.

"Damn it, Yuki, you scared me half to death!" Suichi yelled out, clutching his chest as though to slow down the beating of his heart.

The author smiled at the young boy's frightened state as he sauntered over to lean over him.

"And where you all day?" Yuki asked as he nuzzled the singer's neck through his fluffy soft pink hair.

Suichi smiled, never had he seen Yuki so affectionate towards him. He giggled and pushed away when Yukis hand found it's way trailing up his side. "Quit it Yuki, Bad Luck and Nittle Grasper a good luck party in mine and Ryuichis name. They dumped drinks on us, so now I want to take a shower!"

Yuki watched as Suichi disappeared in to the bathroom. Smiling at the sound of humming and rushing water, he opened the door and went inside. Quickly enveloped in steam, Yuki divested himself of all clothing and slowly pulled open the curtains flashing a drenched nude Suichi.

Suichi rinsed the strawberry conditioner out of his face and hair. Smiling at the fruity scent caused by it, he reached out to find something warm, hard and slippery.

"This isn't the wall." He aid as he turned and yelped in surprise, when hands grabbed his waist and pushed him against the cool tiles of the shower. He snaked his arms up around the other man's shoulders when he felt a hungry kiss. Surprised as he was he was, Suichi wasn't about to let this chance literally slip away. One thing on his mind though: 'Why was Yuki so giving tonight?'

"Yuki." Suichi murmured in nervous anticipation. He gasped, when Yuki nipped at his ear and neck.

"Shut up." Yuki breathed out, smiling, secretly knowing his plan was set and in full motion. He knew the brat's ultimate turn-on was surprise and the best time to do that was when he least expected it. So why not give him a "good luck" after party of his own? Yuki smirked at the gasp that escaped his young lover's lips when his hands snaked around to squeeze Suichis ass.

Suichi mewled in pleasure as Yuki made his way down his body licking and biting, kissing and blowing to increase the sensation. The singer arched as fingers brushed slowly over his arousal, along his thighs, over his chest, pinching at his nipples and coming to a stop at his cheek. Gazing through half-lidded eyes at the similar golden version of his own, he whimpered. "Yukii..." He turned to take Yukis fingers into his mouth, sucking on them forcefully.

The novelist stared in amusement as the boy's actions created a bobbing movement. Going back to his, Yuki pushed away the pink matted hair to sink his teeth in to strawberry scented skin. Grinding his hips against Suichis slick friction, Yuki heard his name called in muffled desperate pleasure.

Yuki grinned and continued his ministrations. "What do you want, Suichis?" Yuki asked breathing heavily, he himself reacting to the contact.

Suichi arched quickly encircling his arms around the author's waist, trying to pull him closer. "Mmngh….Yuki." He pawed the older man's buttocks.

Yuki gave a quiet groan as the nails dragged across his wet warm flesh.

Slightly turning, Yuki turned off the shower and pulled open the curtains startling Suichi in to excitement.

"Get out Suichi." Yuki smiled when the boy scuttled into action. Heading into the direction shown by puddles of water, the blond pushed open the bedroom door. Suichi stared wide-eyed as his lover sauntered over to the bed.

Yuki stared down at the singer squirming on the bed as his finger worked its way into the pink haired boy's body.

"Tell me again. What do you want!" Yuki growled out pushing more fingers inside and scissoring them.

Suichi wriggled down, desperately trying to push the working digits further.

"Yuki….ahh…quit teasing me…y...Youreso mean!"

Sighing in disappointed readiness, Suichi bit back a giggle when he heard the lube cover pop.

"Scream louder, if you want release, brat!" Yuki grabbed Suichis legs and placed them on his shoulders to get a deeper hit.

Arching into smooth chest, Suichi gripped Yukis hair. "Annh…ah...Yuki...Im...Mmgh…Argh…co...Comming!"

The blond novelist growled at the abuse on his scalp and thrusted with all his might into the slender body beneath him, sending them both into completion.

Panting, Yuki laid his head in the crook of Suichis neck and bit down hard causing a red pattern.

"Ouch, damnit, you bastard! That hurts, what was that for!" Suichi cried out playfully smacking the author's arm.

"Let go of my damn hair! What are you trying to do, rip it out!" Yuki said raising a hand to massage his tender head.

Suichi smiled. "Sorry Yuki! It was just …You were so good tonight; I got a little carried away. Yuki…why did you…were you…"

Yuki pulled the small singer to his chest and snuggled down for the night. "Just a little after party treat. And next time, I won't be so nice. Now shut up and go to sleep." With that said they turned off the lights and settled in for the night.

So how was it? Kinda corny, try again or that was pretty good for a beginner. Too much details or too little? Tell me, let me know! I love, crave, and need reviews. !


End file.
